If You Dare To Accept
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: Based on If You Dare Challenge. There will be collection of 250 different stories with each story based around a different prompt given.
1. A Birthday Surprise

**A Birthday Surprise**

 **Prompt - Emerald**

At her ninth birthday party, Lily Potter is opening all of her presents in front of her guests.

When she finally opens an envelope to find something unexpected inside. It was a voucher for Magical Menagerie which is located in Diagon Alley.

Lily looks at her parents to asks with a confuse look on her face "What is this?" knowing that it does not look like any present that she ever gotten before.

"Your mom and i are allowing you to get pet as your birthday present from us" states Harry knowing that she has been asking for a pet since James got his owl Joker when he turned eleven.

"Any pet" asks Lily with a big smile on her face knowing that she wants a kitten of her own since visiting Magical Menagerie with James.

Ginny jokingly says "Yes any pet of your choosing" but she then adds "You are responsible for your own pet"

Lily nods her head yes but then suddenly asks "Mom, Dad when can I get my kitten?"

"Later today" replies Harry knowing that Lily was in a rush to get her new kitten.

-A Birthday Surprise-

After her friends left the party leaving behind her relatives, Lily hopes that it's time to go and pick her own kitten. By using floo powder, Harry and Ginny along with Lily arrives at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. They walk the path to Magical Menagerie and immediately walk into the store to be greeted by a sales assistant.

"Welcome to Magical Menagerie, my name is Marigold how can I help you?" asks a teenage girl who was working at the shop during her summer break from Hogwarts.

Ginny politely says "My daughter Lily is getting a kitten for her birthday today" as she pushes Lily in front of her.

"Happy birthday Lily" says Marigold as she directs the young girl to where the kittens are being housed.

Once Lily went into the cat area of the shop, Harry asks Marigold "Can you get everything that I cat will need?"

"Of course" says Marigold as she goes around the shop selecting cat food, toys, treats, bed, carrier and litter box. She puts the objects on the counter before adding to her customers "Lily has to select her own collar since that can't be changed but everything else can be simply changed by a spell" knowing that they would know the colour changing spell.

Within a couple of minutes, Lily returns to where her parents are standing with a black and white kitten in her arms.

Marigold explains to them "This cute kitten is ten week old female kitten who happens to be part Kneazle"

-A Birthday Surprise-

After paying for the kitten and the kitten's stuff, they return to the Burrow with Ginny carefully holding the kitten in her arms to find everyone in the living room awaiting their arrival.

Lily is crowded by her cousins to have a look at the kitten in her arms. When James asks "What is the kitten's name?" wanting to know.

Lily looks down at the green eyes her kitten has to simply say "Emerald"

-A Birthday Surprise-

AN: Please review. Part of my November Madness Update.


	2. Double Meaning

**Double Meaning**

 **Prompt - Password**

James Potter has been dating the love of his life Lily Evans for the past eight months. After bugging her to go out with him for the past four years, James finally got Lily to say yes to going out with him as she got to know him as they were Head Boy and Head Girl.

The day before NEWTS started, James changes the password for the Gryffindor Tower after everyone went to class for the last time that year. That is when James set his carefully thought out plan into motion.

That night after having dinner, one of the fifth year Gryffindor says "Gryffindor rules" to the fat lady but she did not open the door. One by one other Gryffindor students say what they believe to be the password until three individuals arrive.

These three individuals where Lily, Sirius Black who happens to James's best friend, and Remus Lupin another best friend of Jame's who also happens to be the seventh year Gryffindor prefect.

Remus says this one word "Doe" and the Fat Lady's response was to open the door

They enter the common room to see James standing alone with a single lily flower in his hand. Sirius pushes a stun Lily right in front of her boyfriend.

"A lily for my lily" says James as he places the flower in his beloved Lily's hands before kneeling down on one down.

Lily does not know what is happening as James continues to say "Lily Marie Evans, you are my soulmate, the love of my life, and the mother of my future children. So will you do me the honours of becoming my wife?" as he pulls out a beautiful diamond ring from his pocket.

Lily yells out her response "Yes" as James puts the ring on her finger where it belongs and spins her around as they kiss.

-Double Meaning-

AN: Please review. Part of November Madness Update.


	3. A Christmas Tradition

**A Christmas Tradition**

 **Prompt - Pair of Knitting Needles**

It all started the year that William "Bill" Weasley was born. In the last month of her pregnancy, Molly grow restless staying home all day and night. That was when she decided to occupy herself by doing different chores around the house. However, it was when she is knitting another baby blanket when she got an idea. This idea was knitting sweaters for her family for Christmas.

-A Christmas Tradition-

On Christmas morning, everyone receive a handmade Christmas sweater that Molly made with her own two hands. They all put their sweaters over top of their clothes before they ate breakfast.

Molly looks around the kitchen table to see: Arthur, Bill, and her twin brothers Fabian and Gideon all proudly wearing their Christmas sweaters.

-A Christmas Tradition-

Molly continue this Christmas tradition of making handmade sweaters for her growing family every year.

-A Christmas Tradition-

Molly never knew the joy of receiving a handmade Christmas sweater until her daughter-in-law Audrey made her own. This Christmas sweater was also special had a message sewn into it. The message read "Mollie Anne Weasley - January 2004" which left Molly with tears in her eyes knowing her almost born granddaughter was going to be name after her.

-A Christmas Tradition-

AN: Please review. Part of my November Madness Update.


	4. The Night That Changes Everything

**The Night That Changes Everything**

 **Prompt - Werewolf's Bite**

On a snowy February night, Remus Lupin was asleep in his bed after his mother Hope read him that night's bedtime story. Remus selected a muggle fairytale that evening known as Little Red Riding Hood. Half way through the story, Remus fall asleep as she kisses him on the forehead and tucks him in for the night.

-TNTCE-

Hours later, Remus wakes up from a deep sleep because he was in pain. He finds a werewolf scratching his body. He yells out loudly at the top of his lungs "Dad" knowing that whatever was happening his mom could not help him as she is a muggle.

Lyall comes running into his only child's bedroom with wand in hand. He sees a werewolf attacking his son and yells out "Bombarda" the first spell at comes to mind. This particular spell blasted the werewolf off of his son but not before he bit his intended target.

This werewolf drop out of the window that in broke in through. Thus leaving behind a stun Lyall and a bleeding Remus in his bed. Lyall quickly comes to his senses and yells out "Hope" hoping that his wife hears him in their bedroom.

Hope runs into her son's bedroom to find Lyall holding something over her son's stomach. She asks her husband stun at the scene before her "What happen?" as rushes over to their bedside.

Lyall states without any agreement "Hold this" knowing that he has to get medical help immediately. They switch places as Hope applies pressure to her son's major wound and Lyall runs out of the bedroom to the living room.

Lyall throws floo powder into the fireplace and shouts out "St. Mungo's" when a woman's place appears in the fireplace.

"St. Mung's welcome desk, how may I help you today?" asks the woman whose job was to help anybody that floo's the hospital.

Lyall quickly says "I need a healer immediately" knowing that his son needs help now.

"I will transfer this floo cal to the emergency ward" says the welcome desk woman as she transfers the call to another individual.

Within seconds, a male's face appears in the fireplace instead and asks in a rush "What is your emergency today?"

"My son was attack by a werewolf" says Lyall impatiently at the lack of help that he is getting at this moment.

The man replies by saying "I shall send a healer immediately to your residence" as he motions for the on-call healer to come foreword "Stand back"

Lyall sees a twenty-something called woman coming through the fireplace holding a medical bag in hand. This twenty-something old woman introduces herself by saying 'My name is Healer Amelia Warren, where is my patient?"

"Follow me" says Lyall relief at the sight of medical help and they rush down the hallway to Remus's bedroom.

-TNTCE-

After a hour, Healer Warren finally says to her patient's parents "Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, I am afraid that I have to call in a healer from the Creature-Induced Injuries" knowing that this is not her area of expertise.

Hope says with worry in her voice "Anything to help my son" with her permission given Healer Warren heads over to the fireplace to floo call her fellow healer.

Within minutes, another healer appears in the Lupin's cottage to be greeted by Healer Warren. Once in Remus's bedroom, Healer Warren says politely "This is Healer Matthew Edwards" he examines the young boy.

"I am afraid to inform you that your son has more then likely be affected by lycanthropy" sates Healer Edwards sadly to inform them of his diagnoses.

Lyall asks angrily "Are you sure that my son will be a werewolf?" at himself knowing that this was his fault that the werewolf Fenrir Greyback was seeking revenge on his family.

Healer Edwards informs his patient's parents "We will know for sure next full moon" with that both healers leave the Lupin family alone.

-TNTCE-

A month later, the now five year old Remus experiences his first painful full moon as a werewolf.

-TNTCE-

AN: Please review.

Please vote for your two favourite stories that you will like to see updated. (Poll Posted Profile)


	5. The Unknown Victim

**The Unknown Victim**

 **Prompt - The Girl With No Name**

It was Halloween night when everything for the young family of three was about to change. When suddenly the most hated man in the world came bursting through their front door.

James yells out "Lily take Harry and run" as he knows that he shall sacrifice himself to give Lily time to get Harry and herself out of the cottage that they call home.

Voldemort quickly kills James without a second thought before going to find this indented target. As previously told by the Potter's betrayer which room is Harry's nursery.

Voldemort enters into Harry's nursery to see him sitting up in his crib with Lily standing before the crib.

"Please kill me instead and not my son" pleads Lily with tears running down her face as she repeats it again "Please kill me instead and not my son"

Seconds later, Voldemort raises his wands and shouts out "Avada Kedavra" directed at Lily knowing that she needs to die before he can turn his wand on young Harry.

Lily hears the Voldemort starts to say the killing curse, she quickly says to her only child "Harry remember that daddy and mommy love you" as Voldemort finishes saying the deadly curse.

During the time that the curse hits her body, Lily knows that the child that she is pregnant with will not have a chance to be born but is already part of their family. They knew from their last prenatal appointment with their muggle doctor that they were having a daughter.

-The Unknown Victim-

AN: Please review.

Please vote for your two favourite stories that you will like to see updated. (Poll Posted Profile)


	6. Dobby's Legacy

**Dobby's Legacy**

 **Prompt - Socks**

Every year on the anniversary of Dobby's death, Harry Potter places a pair of his old socks on the house-elf's grave with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley standing behind him. On third anniversary of Dobby's death, Harry places a pair of his newborn son James's socks on the grave instead. On the fifth anniversary of Dobby's death, Harry along with the assistance of James places three pairs of socks on the grave. One pair of socks belongs to James while the other two pairs of socks along to baby Albus Potter and baby Rose Weasley. On the seventh anniversary of Dobby's death, there were two more pair of socks on Dobby's grave which belong to Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley. This tradition changed once more as the Potter and Weasley children became older as they no longer placed a pair of their old socks on Dobby's grave. As each family had one sock of the pair to decorate and place on Dobby's grave instead. This particular tradition continue until Lily and Hugo began Hogwarts along with their older siblings. So once more Harry places a pair of his old socks on Dobby's grave with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione by his side

-Dobby's Legacy-

AN: Please review.


	7. Something Good Will Happen Today

**Something Good Will Happen Today**

 **Prompt - Something Good Will Happen**

Even though Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was about to close, it was still crowded with customers as Christmas was just days away especially when school was out for the holidays. When one of the store's employees Verity Jones was task with going to the back room to get more Pygmy Puffs as they were completely out and customers were asking for them. Instead of getting more Pygmy Puffs, Verity finds a bassinet hidden with a baby bag by the back room.

She looks into the bassinet to find a sleeping infant and yells out "Mr. Weasley come here now" as lefts the baby out of the bassinet to see an envelope with the name George Weasley written on it.

Hearing Verity calling for him, George leaves the customer that he was serving at the time. To his utter shock, he finds Verity holding a baby in her arms and asks jokingly "Do you have a baby that I don't know about?"

Verity replies quickly "No but I found this with the baby and it has your name on it" as she hands her boss the letter.

George opens the envelope to find a letter inside that reads:

George,

I had a brief relationship with your brother Fred last March in secret. Let's be real it was a series of one night stands that resulted in something unexpected. That something was finding out that I was pregnant days after the Final Battle and hid the pregnancy from everybody. Two days ago, I gave birth to the baby boy that I left in your store this evening. There is no one better to raise this baby then Fred's own twin and that is you.

-A.

George drops the letter to the floor and says in shock "Stay with him for a minute" and yells out to the remaining customers "We are close. Everyone out" as he sees the few people leaving through the front door.

-Something Good Will Happen Today-

Seconds later, George with the bassinet in hand with the baby bag leaves his store. He quickly floos to his childhood home the Burrow knowing that everyone was there for a family dinner. George yells out "Everyone come here now" as he takes his nephew out of the bassinet.

His mother Molly followed by his father come into the living room first. Followed by Bill, his wife Fleur, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione. Everyone is stun at the sight but Molly comes to her senses first to ask "What is this baby doing here?"

George places the infant into Molly's arms and calmly says "Meet your grandson who was left at the store by his mother"

Bill asks his younger brother "Who is his mother?" as he announced to his family during his birthday celebrations last month that Fleur is expecting their first child in May.

George explains to his family "I don't know because he is not my son" as he hands Arthur the letter that was left with the baby.

"Fred is the baby's father" says Arthur in shock to his entire family but he knows that he has a piece of his lost son with their family again.

-Something Good Will Happen Today-

By Christmas day, the baby is officially recognize as George's son by the Ministry of Magic with the name Fred Nicholas Weasley the Second. Baby Freddie is the light in the Weasley family especially for his now father.

-Something Good Will Happen Today-

.AN: Please review. My goal is to update two of these stories every week: A Court Scandal, A Life Changing Moment, Different As Night & Day, Duty or Love, and Mistress of Hearts.


	8. The Darkest Magic

**The Darkest Magic**

 **Prompt - Immortality**

Lord Voldemort formerly known as Tom Riddle Jr. began is ultimate search for immortality. This immortality came true when he found out about Horcrux but he had to know how to spilt his soul.

After speaking with his potions professor and head of house, Horace Slughorn who informed him that its unnatural to split your soul but it will happen after a supreme act of evil such as committing murder.

His first murder committed was that of a fellow student named Myrtle Warren. After releasing a basilisk that eventual claimed its only victim. The item chosen was the diary which held his research on how to be immortal.

The second horcrux came about after murdering his muggle father and his family along with his grandparents as a birthday gift for himself. It was the family that he replaced his mother and him with. Tom framed his maternal uncle for the Riddle family murders. Then he used the family ring that he wore on his finger as his next horcrux.

The third horcrux was a simple murder of a muggle tramp that he lured into his trap after graduating Hogwarts. This horcrux was special as it's a locket belonging to his ancestor Salazar Slytherin.

The fourth horcrux was a cup belonging to another founder named Helga Hufflepuff. He simply murdered the true owner of the cup to add to this collection.

The fifth horcrux was the lost diadem belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw that he found in the Albanian desert and killed a local peasant. Days after this murder, he return to England as Lord Voldemort.

The sixth horcrux was an accident on Lord Voldemort's part. As a tiny piece of his already torn apart soul ended up in the scar left on his last victim's head. It was created as he tried to murder Harry and the curse backfired at him.

The seventh and final horcrux created was found in his familiar Nagini. This was the first murder that Lord Voldemort committed after returning to his own form.

-The Darkest Magic-

Lord Voldemort became immoral for a period of time with six known horcruxes hidden away. Over time his enemies in the form of Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger essential murder each of these horcruxes until he was human once more.

-The Darkest Magic-

AN: Please review. My goal is to update two of these stories every week: A Court Scandal, A Life Changing Moment, Different As Night & Day, Duty or Love, and Mistress of Hearts.


	9. A Play For The Ages

**A Play For The Ages**

 **Prompt - Shakespeare**

Jennifer Granger is sitting in a hospital bed holding her five minute old daughter in her arms. She turns to her husband and asks "What are we going to name her?" as they have not been able to decide on a name yet.

"I think her first name should be something from a Shakespearean play" replies the woman's husband Daniel as he stares at his baby girl. As he remembers the importance of four different Shakespearean plays throughout the course of their relationship so far: Twelfth Night, King Lear, Romeo & Juliet, and The Winter's Tale.

Jennifer lists off different names from those four Shakespearean plays "Cordelia, Dorcas, Emilia Juliet, Maria, Olivia Hermione . . "

Daniel interrupts his wife's by saying smiling "That's perfect are little Hermione" as he kisses his newly named baby girl on the head.

"The welcome to our family: Hermione Jean Granger" states Jennifer proudly knowing that it makes perfect since for her daughter's middle name to be for the people that setup them up in the first place: Jean Forrester and Jeanne Edwards.

AN: Please Review. .


	10. A Summer's Chore List

**A Summer's Chore List**

 **Prompt - Pulling Weeds**

Twelve year old Harry Potter just returned home from his second year at Hogwarts to stay with his only relatives for the summer. Bright and early in the morning, he hears his aunt Petunia yelling at him to get out of bed.

Once downstairs, Petunia hands him a piece of paper "These are your chores for today and if you don't finish no dinner" and places a plate on the table before him with two pieces of toast and jam along with a glass of milk. Harry quietly eats his toast and jam while his cousin Dudley eats his last piece of chocolate chip pancake off of his plate and almost empty glass of chocolate milk.

After Harry finishes his breakfast, he reads the piece of paper:

\- Weed the front yard & backyard

\- Mow the front yard & backyard

\- Water the garden in the front yard

\- Take out the garbage

\- Clean the guest room

\- Clean bedsheets on the bed

\- Dusting

\- Vacuuming

\- Clean the windows & mirrors

\- Clean Dudley's room

-Vacuuming

-Clean the windows

-Tidy the room

Harry decides to tackle the outside chores before it became to warm outside under the June summer. By the time that Petunia call Harry for a lunch, he completed all of chores outside in the matter of almost three hours. Harry was given a two pieces of bread and slice of cheese along with a glass of water.

-A Summer's Chore List-

When Vernon return home after work, Harry had clean both bedrooms on his daily chore list. He was send to his bedroom by Petunia until he could come out for dinner which happen to be leftovers from the day before.

-A Summer's Chore List-

AN: Please review.


	11. The Death of the Marauders

**The Death of the Maruarders**

 **Prompt - Goodbye**

There were four friends known as Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin who made up the group known as the Marauders.

Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail betrayed the rest of the Marauders in the worst possible way. He first was responsible for the death of James and his family by betraying their trust in him as their secret keeper. This betrayal led him to frame another Maruarder for his own death and the death of twelve muggles sentencing Padfoot to become an Azkaban prisoner. He cease to be a true Marauder on that Halloween night.

James Potter aka Prongs was the first Maruarder that Wormtail betrayal effected as it led to death of his wife Lily and himself. Thus leaving the first Maruarder child: Harry not only a orphan but the Boy-Who-Lived as well. He never knew the abuse that Harry will suffer at his relatives or the danger that would follow Harry around until the death of Wormtail's master Voldemort.

Sirius Black aka Padfoot life changed for the worse when he suggested that Prongs change secret keepers to Wormtail. The weakest member of Maruarder framed him for murder of himself and twelve muggles along with betrayal of the Potters. That led him to spent twelve years in Azkaban until his daring escape as Padfoot knowing that the rat was at Hogwarts with Harry. He died two years after

re-connecting with both Remus and Harry but knowing that he died protecting Harry was not the worst way to die.

Remus Lupin aka Moony suffer since that fateful Halloween night because he became the lone serving Maruarder. This is true until he learned of Peter's betrayal and Sirius innocence. Moony once more had his loyal friend Padfoot in his life but that was short lived as he died two years later. He later married Sirius second cousin Tonks and became the father of the second Maruarder child: Teddy. Both Tonks and him died in the final battle leaving behind his orphan infant son.

This is a final goodbye to the original group of friends known as the Marauders

AN: Please review


	12. Weasley Seven Deadly Sins

**Weasley Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Prompt - Sinner**

Wrath (Bill Weasley): I truly only experience uncontrollable hatred for one person. That person happens to be a werewolf known as Fenrir Greyback. Greyback left a permanent reminder of their June encounter every time he looks in the mirror. Even though his face is scarred for the rest of his life, he's lucky to have the woman that he loves by his side as his wife.

Gluttony (Charles Weasley): He knew that my mom hated the fact that he made the choice to go to Romania to study dragons. That is why he was surprised that my mom organized a going away party filled with my family and friends along with all of my favourite foods. He spent the rest of the party eating as much as he could while talking with his siblings and friends. Knowing he does not know when the next chance he will get to eat his mother's home-cooking once more.

Pride (Percy Weasley): My life change when my family did not support my decision to accept the promotion to become the Junior Assistant to Minister Fudge and essential denied the returned of Lord Voldemort as well. That pride led to my estrangement from my family for the duration of Lord Voldemort's second reign of terror. My pride eventual gave away as I fought beside my parents and siblings during the Final Battle.

Envy (Fred Weasley): I always wished that I will fall in love, propose to the woman of my dreams, marry the love of my life, and eventual have children that will call me dad. I knew that dream came to a end as that wall fall on top of me. That is why I am envy of my siblings have that chance to have his own dream.

Greed (George Weasley): Everything change after the death of my twin and business partner. After a couple of years, he decided to expand their joke shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes knowing that Fred would want to spread their laughter to others. By the time that his youngest child Roxanne went to Hogwarts, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had twenty locations across the world. His greed lead to a lasting legacy for Fred and himself.

Sloth (Ron Weasley): During my first year at Hogwarts, I look into the Mirror of Erised to see myself as Head Boy and Gryffindor Qudditch Captain. That never did happen in real life but I did become a Gryffindor Prefect despite not having the motivation to complete my homework and Keeper for the Qudditch Team. I became a war hero for my role in the defeat of Lord Voldemort that no one will over look me again.

Lust (Ginny Weasley): I, Ginny Weasley, always wanted to be notice by my crush Harry Potter and eventual savour at the age of twelve in the Chamber of Secrets. Even though I dated other people: Michael Corner and Dean Thomas it was in the hopes of catching the attention of Harry.

AN: Please review.


End file.
